fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Snaraol
Snaraol 'is a Brute Wyvern that appears in Monster Hunter: A New World. Physiology It is a large Brute Wyvern with features that make it a cross between a Theropod Dinosaur and a Mammal. It has the trademark Theropod Dinosaur like appearance, but is covered in what looks to be light blue fur, and has cat like ears. Its tail is somewhat vulpine in looks, though still stiff like most Theropod Dinosaurs. The Fur on its underside is white in color. Its arms are longer and more developed than most brute wyverns and have three clawed digits reminescent of a Therizinosaurus' long claws. Ecological Information Placement in the Foodchain Snaraol are in the middle of the foodchain, and are active predators. Behavior Towards other Monsters It is rather aggressive towards other monsters that get into its territory, even if the intruder is larger than the Snaraol itself. Turf Wars *'Snaraol VS Great Zajas: 'The Two monsters will roar at eachother for a while, before the Great Zajas rushes in, attempting to bite the Snaraol. But the Snaraol sidesteps the Great Zajas, and bites the neck, doing great damage as it thrashes the Fanged Wyvern around. The Great Zajas will skulk away afterwards, with the Snaraol roaring tauntingly. *'VS Serja-Cruka: 'The Serja-Cruka and Snaraol start snarling at each other before the Serja-Cruka coils around the Snaraol, doing a slight amount of damage. But then the Snaraol uses its Electric abilities to shock the Serja-Cruka, causing it to let go and doing heavy damage. The Serja-Cruka skulks away, and the Snaraol roars triumphantly. *'VS Rathian: TBA *'VS Rathalos:' TBA Tracks Individuals leave behind a number of tracks, such as Snaraol Footprints on the ground (Which are more common), Gashes on trees and the ground (a bit more rarely), and '''Shedded Hairscales '''on the ground and on objects. Specific Locale Interactions In Zalam Tundra, Snaraol individuals are known to go into the waters of the many Hot Springs and Volcanicly heated Swamps there, seemingly to relax, paying no mind to other beings that may be in the area unless attacked. Special Behaviors Snaraol sometimes will rub their claws on large rocks, in a manner that is likened to a hunter sharpening his/her weapon with a whetstone. This, along with their "Preening behavior" regarding the hairscales on their hides, similar to a cat grooming itself, is likely a form of self care. Abilities It is a capable killer in the physical power angle, but its able to use the Thunder Element. It has to build a charge, however, before using its electrical attacks. Description Rage and Tired States Enraged State Begins with a loud roar, and eyes turn red. Huffs smoke from nostrils. Fur stands on edge with static. Tired State Will start drooling, and eyes will look heavy. Mounts Its mounting animation is similar to Anjanath. Ecology Taxonomy *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Theropod *Infraorder: Unknown *Superfamily: Coat Wyvern *Family: Snara Snaraol are Brute Wyverns, and rather uniquely evolved ones found in the Continent of Iyoa. Habitat Range The Snaraol has been seen in Nomura Woods and Zalam Tundra. Ecological Niche in the middle of the Food Chain, the Snaraol has a wide variety of prey to choose from. Common Prey includes Aptonoth and Popo, as well as smaller predatory species like Jagras and Zajas. It does, however, has competition to deal with, such as Rathian, Rathalos, and other Wyverns that can easily outclass it. Biological Adaptations Like most Brute Wyverns, Snaraol are gifted with massive physical strength. But Snaraol also has the ability to use Electricity as a weapon. But it must build a charge within its body in order to the Thunder Element, which is done using specialized cells in its body. These Cells, while alone, only make a small charge, but when used in large groups or all at once, can release enough voltage to make its prey's heart stop almost instantaneously. It also possesses an unusually high intelligence compared to other Brute Wyverns, on par with Glavenus. It often acts as if it studies its opponet while in a fight, be they monster or man. Behavior Snaraol are not aggressive when left alone, preferring to save their energy for hunting prey and fighting off adversaries. If attacked and/or threatened in any other way, however, they will turn vicious, and can turn a hunter into the hunted very easily. Breakable Parts / Damage Effectiveness *Face x2 (Broken, then Scarred) *Body x1 (wounded) *Claws x1 each (Broken) *Tail x1 (Severed) Carves Interactions with Alternate States *Tempered Snaraol have a metallic hue on their hides, and hit harder than normal individuals. *It cannot be Arch Tempered Notes and Trivia *It will prey on Aptonoth in the Nomura Woods, and Popo in the Zalam Tundra. *Goji forgot what language it's name derives from, but it may have come from a word for "Snarl". In fact, it could very well be just a corruption of the spelling of the said word. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flagship Monsters Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:MC Goji the Wolf